Memoirs of a Spring Orchid
by Shiroi Sero
Summary: Shunran has a grudge against Konoha for banishing her cousin. She wants to escape and search for him. But she doesn't have any confidence in her skills. But just when she is about to give up, a strange occurance happens that changes everything! ZetsuXOC


_Memoirs of a Spring Orchid_

_By: Shiroi "Yin" Sero_

**(Opening Theme: Flutter, Flutter By: Hatsune Miku)**

Shunran danced around the greenhouse singing a song. She was in a pretty good mood today considering the wake-up call made by one of her younger sisters. Her yellow-green hair flailing about as she did a half spin, causing some of the water in the watering can to spill. She came to a stop at a small unusual flower. Its white petals smiled up at her. Shunran giggled.

"Oh, Shinigami, are you thirsty?" She whispered to the flower. "It's good to see you again today also."

She beamed as she continued humming. She watered the rare, tiny ghost orchid then continued with the others. All the while humming the cute song she had know for years. She came to a Venus fly-trap plant and looked down longingly at it.

"Zetsu…" She whispered. "Where ever you are, I bet it's better than here in Konohagakure… I will never forgive them for what they did to you." She watered the plant then skipped off to the next one.

"Hey- Hey- Hey- Hey-

Hey, could you wait a minute?

I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?

Hey, just one second!

Hey, for a little while?

I only want to spend some time with you.

So what can we do?

Just let me think now.

Um, maybe we could play janken-shiyo?

Jan-ken-pon!

Uh, something else then?

I'm sorry, I'm really no good at this at all, am I?

Maybe you are hungry.

Do you want something to eat?

I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.

Even if so suddenly all these feelings inside me

Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak.

So then would it be okay

If today I heard you say

Something about you and me? Well anyway-

I just don't know what to do

Speaking honesty and true.

It's no good- No luck- I'm too afraid!

I want to tell you just how I feel about you.

But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?

I wish that I could say it-

Sorry I-

Wait a minute!

I just want to, um,

I wish-

Hey, um, I can't say it!

You're the one that I, um~

You're the one that I, uh~

You're the one that I, er~

You're the one that I, I~" Shunran was cut off.

"You're the one that I love? You've finally admitted your undying love for me!" The voice said from behind her.

_Kakashi…_ She sighed. _There goes my good day! DAMN HIM!_ She mentally cried.

"I love bursting your bubble and that is all, Kakashi-san."

"Aw. Why do you have to be so heartless?"

"Why do you have to intrude on my 'me' time?"

"Touché," Kakashi smirked.

"Why are you here?"

"Blunt, much… Well, anyways, I'm here to ask you for assistance."

"If it's to baby-sit those worthless students of yours, I'd rather be gutted and fed to my plants."

"What did you call me…?" She heard someone say outside the greenhouse door.

She glared at Kakashi.

"You bastard…" Shunran seethed as he quickly retreated. "Damn it; get back here so I can use you as fertilizer!" She yelled as she ran out of the greenhouse only to be met by Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's glares.

Shunran stared at them for a moment then sighed.

"You've all tried this before and it does not work, so, drop it." She sighed.

"What makes us worthless in your eyes?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" Sakura echoed. Sasuke just 'hmphed' his annoyance.

"I can't tell you… For my view of things would be considered treasonous." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Treasonous…?" Sasuke spoke the word carefully.

"I'm afraid so… There are some things this village has done that I cannot forgive…" Shunran looked down sadly.

"Like what?" Naruto asked. Shunran sighed.

"They exiled the only one who shared the same views as me… They banished my cousin. He was happy to leave. You see he was always picked upon…like you, Blondie. I was always there for them-I mean-him… I will never forget the last words he said to me… 'The only reason I stayed this long was for you…' He also said some other stuff which is censored because it was somewhat treasonous…" _More like extremely treasonous…_ Shunran added mentally. "I miss th-him greatly…"

Sakura tilted her head. "He must have done some pretty terrible things to get kicked out…"

"To you it might be terrible… But to me I found it amazing. He would go to such lengths to protect me." Shunran smiled happily. "They were great shinobi." She said under her breath.

"You're weird…" Sakura complained.

Shunran glared at her. _Says someone with a big-ass forehead…_ Sakura shrank back as her violet eyes bore a hole through her.

"One of these days you will get what is coming to you, Forehead…" Shunran sighed. "Just remember: I dislike all of you; do NOT touch anything in my greenhouse; and stay away from Shinigami. Now go practice, or play, whatever the hell you do. I have some work to attend to." And with that Shunran escaped back into the greenhouse.

"She freaks me out…" Naruto said.

"I don't see how. She can't do anything! She isn't even a shinobi for crying out loud!" Sakura argued.

"Hn… Don't underestimate her, Sakura. There is something strange about her." Sasuke spoke up.

"Sasuke, could you come help me for a second?" Shunran said from inside the planthouse.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted as he got up and went into the greenhouse.

"Ah, here." Shunran handed him a watering can. "Go and water the poppies over there." She pointed to the buds.

"Shunran-senpai?" Sasuke muttered as he looked down into the water.

"Hm?" She acknowledged as she went back to watering the irises.

"You're not what everyone says you are, are you?" Sasuke questioned seriously. Shunran twitched visibly.

"Ah… You're a smart one. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else of Itachi's little brother." She smirked.

Sasuke growled angrily. "Shut up!"

"Calm down, Blueberry. I was only messing around. Or was I?" Shunran had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Whatever…" Sasuke seethed as he walked over to the poppies and started watering them.

Shunran giggled and skipped over to the hydrangeas. Sakura peeked into the greenhouse, in search of Sasuke. She saw Shunran hovering over a dead pitcher plant. Her eyes seemed distant and sad. She suddenly bit her thumb in a swift motion, making it bleed lightly. She sighed as her blood dripped into the pitcher plant's soil. The plant twitched. Shunran made a little happy sound and smiled gently. The carnivorous plant suddenly became green again and slowly sat back up from its slumping position. Sakura gasped seeing this.

"Sasuke was right!" She whispered to herself.

"Sasuke was right about what?" Shunran said suddenly right in front of her.

"U-uh… Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sakura said looking shaken.

"Well, okay, then." Shunran smiled. There was something "off" about it though… It had a slightly cryptic edge to it; almost like she was planning something. "Oh! Sasuke, please be careful with the rosemary and don't over water them." Shunran yelled over her shoulder. Sasuke just nodded. She looked back at Sakura. "You should leave… Your presence is slightly upsetting my plants."

Sakura scowled with a twitch. "They're just plants, lady! It's not like they have feelings!"

"…" Shunran gave her a blank stare which held no emotion. "Listen, bitch. I suggest you leave before I kill you… I didn't expect you to understand, but I insist respect." Shunran then gave a soft, creepy smile. "You have five seconds to find the exit."

She didn't even get to four before Sakura ran out, frightened.

Sasuke was shocked. This was a whole different side of her. Note to self: Don't piss Shunran-san off.

"Sasuke…?" Shunran said lightly, her body still turned toward the exit.

"Hm…?" Sasuke replied, uncertain.

"Can I…tell you something and you would keep it a secret from _everyone_? I know it is a stupid question…but I need to vent. And my garden hates it when I'm like this."

"Why do you trust me?" Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Well, to be perfectly honest…you remind me a little of my cousin when he was a bit younger than you." She turned to him with a small, sad smile.

"How so?"

"He never was a talker and…he was a stranger in his own skin." She looked away as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine."

"I hate it here…" Shunran whispered.

"What? Is that it?" Sasuke seemed to mock her.

"If you aren't going to shut the fuck up, get out." Shunran was looking out the exit again.

It had started to rain slightly but it was lazily getting darker and wetter by the minute.

"The rain is picking up. You should get home." She said. Her voice sounded distant and strained. Sasuke said nothing as he walked to the door and exited the building to be met by Sakura and Naruto. "Go home, children." Shunran waved them off.

After they were gone she stepped back into the greenhouse, she put her hand over her heart as she let the tears finally roll down her pale, flushed cheeks. She clutched at the orchid-colored belly-shirt she was wearing. Every time she talked about what happened, her heart seemed to break slowly. She took a slow deep breath and forced herself to swallow her tears. She looked around at the plants and vegetation surrounding her. They seemed to reach out and try to comfort her. A small smile graced her lips but didn't reach her eyes. Her body caved in on itself as she crumbled to the floor, her head on her knees.

"_Why do you torture yourself staying here when you hate it so much?_" A voice sounded throughout the empty room. Shunran gasped.

"W-Who's there!" She picked herself up.

"_No need to be defensive, Master. It is only I, you named me Shinigami._" It said.

Shunran's eyes drifted toward the small ghost orchid on a small tree. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-What…? That is impossible… You are just a dainty flower…"

"_Well, yes, in this small vegetation, I do appear as that._"

"What are you saying?" Shunran was now in front of the ghost orchid.

"_I am not what I appear to be._" The voice said softly.

"Then what are you?" Shunran questioned as her heartbeat sputtered.

"_I am the spirit that was locked away in this particular flower. Your care and love unlocked the seal that bound my soul to stay quiet._"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_I wish to repay you. Plus it is horrible to see my Master in so much pain…_"

"M-Master?" Shunran was confused.

"_Yes, it is said that whosoever awakens your soul from slumber shall be your Master. I will always be there for you as long as you have a corner in your mind to hold me. My strength will become yours as well._"

"What's the catch…?" Shunran was now wary of the strange being.

"_There isn't any. I will simply become one with you. You _do _want to get out of this village, do you not? But you are afraid you don't have enough strength._" It said in a soothing voice.

Shunran hesitated then nodded sadly.

"_Well then, allow me to assist you…only by your command though._"

Shunran stood there for a moment in thought. She then got a stubborn, determined gleam in her eyes. "Alright."

"_Okay, now touch me and repeat every word clearly._" Shunran nodded. "_For love. For hatred. I am you. You are me. Your strength will help me as I will help you. By this infinite vow I do take and by these eternal words that I will not break. Spirit, whom I have unsealed under my love, this orchid will be my strength for everyone to see. This I do decree._" Shunran reached out and repeated.

"For love. For hatred. I am you. You are me. Your strength will help me as I will help you. By this infinite vow I do take and by these eternal words that I will not break. Spirit, whom I have unsealed under my love, this orchid will be my strength for everyone to see. This I do decree."

With the final words said, white tendrils came out of the plant and wrapped themselves around Shunran's wrists. She gasped as the appendages slowly traveled up her arm. Then with a swift deep motion the white, smoky tendrils made a long gash in her forearm. The wisps then began to disappear inside the wound that was bleeding heavily. Shunran cried out in pain as the last of the white vanished with out a trace. The long gash was still bleeding however.

"_The contract is complete._" The triumphant voice sounded though Shunran's thoughts.

"Yes." Shunran hissed with a wide smirk.

**(Ending Theme: Two Breaths Walking By: Hatsune Miku)**


End file.
